xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Curio Sawatari
Curio Sawatari (no first name given in the Japanese version) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is Sylvio's father. He is a high-ranking official in Paradise City, and has been trying to get re-elected as the Mayor of Paradise City.1 Design Appearance Curio is very different in appearance to his son Sylvio. He is a short, portly man who wears an orange double breasted suit. He has black hair, large eyebrows, and a mustache. Personality Curio is somewhat bad-tempered and like his son, he is extremely arrogant and rude, attempting to abuse his privileges as Mayor despite not being Mayor yet. Voice/Mannerisms In both versions, Curio speaks in a very gruff and loud voice, in comparison to Sylvio's smoother polite tones. In the Japanese version he speaks with an accent, while in the dub his voice greatly resembles that of Jean-Louis Bonaparte. Biography Curio was first mentioned by Sylvio when he first met Yuya Sakaki. Curio himself first appeared with a loudspeaker, in Sylvio's hospital room, vowing to punish Yuya for injuring his son. He was present when Henrietta Akaba visited his son's medical room. Henrietta reassured him that the Leo Corporation would handle the situation rather than the police, in order to deflect attention from Curio's family while he was in the process of re-election. Curio agreed to the proposal.1 After two more attacks on LID Professor Marco and Herk, Curio stormed into Declan Akaba's office despiteClaude's attempts to stop him. He still believed Yuya Sakaki to be responsible, but Declan continuously insisted that Yuya was innocent and intimidated Curio into standing down for the time being. Frustrated by the situation, Curio took out his anger on some LID top team members, before noticing Yuya Sakaki passing by. He ordered the top team members to chase Yuya, accusing him of attacking Sylvio. Yuya fled, protesting that he was innocent, but the chase was cut short when Yuya ran into a mysterious Duelist who challenged the top team to a Duel. Blind to the fact that the Duelist was the culprit behind the serial attacks, Curio tried to order the top team to chase Yuya, but the Duelist Xyz Summoned a monster that blew Curio away in a gust of wind. Curio came to and saw the cards containing the defeated top team members and the combination of events caused him to flee the scene shrieking in terror.2 Sylvio later stated that Curio had been injured in the event, but he has not been seen since.3 Relationships Sylvio Sawatari Whether Curio cares for his son is debatable. However, it is clear that Curio is a somewhat neglectful parent; Sylvio's friends pointed out that he hadn't noticed Sylvio was faking his injury despite the obviousness of it, at least in the Japanese version, and in both versions Curio did not hesitate to explicitly use Sylvio as a tool to further his own political objectives.1 In addition, after Sylvio got out of the hospital Curio didn't see him for a while, nor did he attend Sylvio's Championship duel against Yuya.3 Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Universe Category:Father Category:Bully Category:French Category:Mayors Category:Paradise City Category:Muggles Category:Shonen Jump Category:Male